


分裂

by TrashCan47



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCan47/pseuds/TrashCan47





	分裂

“……我觉得，”格雷夫斯语重心长地说，“你得体谅你哥哥。”

“这点我觉得我一直做得不错。”

纽特有些心虚。不过他说服自己，时不时给忒休斯添点小麻烦和体谅他是互不冲突的。跟格雷夫斯说话让他紧张，鬓角有着白发的男人看起来有些严厉，不过谁知道呢，他哥哥在外人看起来也是个严厉的人。

“客观上来说就是，这次战争比想象的要棘手一些，我们费尽力气把人员伤亡减到最少，但仍然经历了一些……很惨烈的场面。”

纽特更紧张了。但他还是支着耳朵拼命听。

“我记得我亲眼看到了两道绿光打在你哥哥的脚边，再偏一点点他都会送命。”格雷夫斯尽量用很自然的语气说，“不过他足够幸运，也很强大。纽特，我想说的是，这是一个很可怕的、绝大多数巫师一辈子都不会有的经历，而忒休斯还不止一次经历过……他可能会因此患有严重的创伤后应激障碍。”

“创伤后应激障碍。”纽特重复道，他的心脏咚咚地跳着，仿佛不知道自己在说什么。

“是的。我听说他最近和你住在一起？”

“……没错。”

“他有表现出什么吗？”

“……”纽特的喉结活动了一下，他迅速地瞟了一下格雷夫斯的眼睛，说：“不是很明显，但是他在某些方面和以前确实不太一样。”

“这很正常。正如我跟你说的，他在精神方面受到的深层次打击可能比你想象的要更严重。”

创伤后应激障碍。

“恕我直言，巫师界现在在心理治疗方面还做的不够好。我们有各种魔药和魔咒去解决身体上的问题，但是心……是比一切东西都要复杂的。”

纽特盯着格雷夫斯的下巴一点的位置。心灵是复杂的，他当然知道，不然也不会……

“纽特，忒休斯很爱你。”格雷夫斯很唐突地转移了话题，“在战场上大家把自己最珍重的人的照片带在身上，作为一种精神力量。而忒休斯带的是你的照片。”

小斯卡曼德的表情像忽然被针扎了一下一样。不过格雷夫斯没有在意，这可能只是个惊讶的表情而已，毕竟他听战友说过，“弟弟总是有些不亲近我”。所以当纽特主动联系他，要跟他谈谈时，格雷夫斯就决定了要帮忒休斯这个忙，他得让纽特知道他哥哥有多重视他。

“你可以成为治愈他的解药。”他最后总结了一句。

 

 

纽特趁着帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯离开英国之前去见他一面，是因为忒休斯提到过“帕西瓦尔是我很信赖的战友，我们可以把后背交给对方”。

一般他遇到棘手的问题时，会去求助忒休斯。但是如果忒休斯自己变成了一个棘手的问题呢？

去找格雷夫斯也没有解决纽特最终的疑问，除了得到“你哥哥很爱你”这种不痛不痒的答案。

他回家的时候天已经黑了。纽特的房子里偏昏暗，因为多数动物都喜欢黑暗。忒休斯坐在纽特的沙发上，还没换下西装，优雅的坐姿让他看起来像一只豹子，而很显然，这是一种致命的动物。

“我回来了。”纽特小声说。

“让我猜猜。”他的兄长用一种似乎在捉弄人的眼神看着他，纽特还没习惯这种眼神，“帕西瓦尔？”

然后他无视了纽特刻意的沉默。

“我猜对了。”他说，“帕西瓦尔今天就要回国了。那么，他有告诉过你什么吗？”

“没有什么重要的事。”纽特说，“他告诉我你在战场上带着我的照片。”

“哦，确实。如果你还想知道更多，有一次我躲在战壕里，外面的敌人多得不可思议。然后我亲吻了那张照片。我还能见到我的弟弟吗？不，我必须见到他，他是我坚持下去的理由。”

纽特的手抖动了一下，茶水洒到了茶杯外。

忒休斯站起来。然后他从背后轻轻把纽特拢进怀里。这是一个很寻常的、带着好闻冷香气味儿的拥抱，但纽特的大脑一片空白，他僵硬的手腕被哥哥握在掌心，那些修长的手指慢慢与他的十指相扣。

“你有什么想知道的，直接问我比较好。”忒休斯含着他的耳廓，故意用很暧昧的力度吐着气，“没有人知道的比我更多了，阿尔忒弥斯。”

 

 

很疼，很胀。

但是比忒休斯第一次上他感觉要强多了。纽特迷迷糊糊地想，那次他直接晕过去了。那个时候忒休斯比现在还要“可怕”一些。

从小到大他闯祸可不少，忒休斯当然有忍不住对他发脾气的时候，但他从来没对纽特用过什么魔咒。

而那次忒休斯对他用了束缚咒，甚至还有无声咒。纽特永远不会忘记那种痛到身体像是被劈开却无法喊出声音的感觉，他唯一能做的就是不停地流泪，毕竟他连哀求都不被允许。不过自从那次非常不愉快的经历之后，忒休斯就开始变得稍微正常一点了。与之相反，纽特感觉自己开始变得不正常了。

他开始能从和自己哥哥的性爱中感觉到快感。

也许这和忒休斯的转变有些关系。他们第一次做的时候，他和一头失去理智的野兽没什么区别，而现在他好像开始更注重取悦纽特了。他会用漫长而温柔的前戏让纽特的身体完全为他打开，也会和他接吻，说温柔的情话。他们像一对真正的爱人。

这是一件好事吗？

也许是吧，毕竟最近只要回到家就会和忒休斯做。如果是这样，舒服一些总是好的。

纽特闭上眼睛，放慢了呼吸，眉头因为刺痛而微微蹙起。他尽可能放松自己的身体，以便把忒休斯全部容纳进来。不是为了性爱而生的器官永远不会适应这样接近于残忍的进入，但是也说不定哪天开始只是被进入就能体会到快感……那也太可怕了。

“呜……”

“乖孩子。”

忒休斯在他耳边轻声细语地哄着。终于进到最深处了，事到如今，纽特对于自己能够容纳这样尺寸的巨物仍然感觉十分不可思议。

他放空头脑让自己沉湎于性爱之中。

 

“今天格雷夫斯先生说你可能患有PTSD。”

纽特累极了，而且屁股里都是黏黏糊糊的液体。但是他撑着眼皮尝试跟忒休斯说话，他们也许需要更多正常的交流。

“或许。”他身后的人说，声音里透露着不在意，“这并不重要，也许PTSD只是一个出口。”

“把你放出来的出口？”

“我就是忒休斯。”

“……抱歉，我很难这么认为。”

男人笑起来。“不，你是这么认同的。”他说，“不然你不会允许这一切的发生……纽特·斯卡曼德很善良，但不是毫无底线。”

“我只是想让他变回以前的样子。”纽特想了想，“……完整地。”

沉默持续了一段时间。他开始慌张自己是否说错了什么，而这些错误会不会使现状更加糟糕呢。你得体谅你哥哥，那个美国巫师这么说，体谅他，尽可能地接受他……

“从战场回来后，忒休斯常做噩梦。”

纽特注意到，这一次他使用了第三人称。

“他梦见他弟弟的身体被绿光击穿。”忒休斯的声音没有起伏、毫无感情，“有时他是旁观者，看到纽特瞪大了眼睛倒在地上，有时候他是纽特本人，并且切实感受到了在战场上的那种恐惧。忒休斯一次又一次地做着这样的梦，就算搬到弟弟的家里也在持续。”

“他没告诉过我。”

“当然，没有人应该替他承受这种无谓的悲伤和恐惧。”

“可是我是他弟弟。”纽特的声音忍不住提高了，“我愿意帮他承受——啊！”

刚刚才过度使用的穴口又被用力进入，忒休斯的手指侵入了他的口腔，让他的呻吟都变得含混不清。但很快，刺痛又变成了酸胀的快感，湿热的小穴再度热情地吮吸着侵犯自己的东西。忒休斯从背后压着他慢条斯理地抽插，被迫延长的快感在纽特的脊髓里炸开了花。

“弟弟，你这副圣人献身的姿态真是让人着迷。”

忒休斯在他的后颈留下了咬痕。

TBC


End file.
